The present invention relates to pruning shears and, more particularly, to a cutting-stroke-adjustable pruning shears, which does not hook external objects when cutting, and has a neat outer looking.
A conventional cutting stroke-adjustable pruning shears 90, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a fixed jaw 91, a movable jaw 92 pivoted to the fixed jaw 91 for a scissors action and having an elongated slot 93 near the rear side and a plurality of retaining notches 94 arranged along one long side of the elongated slot 93, a flat swivel arm 95 having a front side pivoted to a middle part of the fixed jaw 91, a coupling arm 96 having a front part pivoted to the swivel arm 95 and a rear side fixedly mounted with a pivot, which is inserted through the elongated slot 93 and selectively positioned in one of the retaining notches 94, a tension spring 98 connected between a rear side of the swivel arm 95 and one end of the coupling arm 96, and two handles 99 respectively fastened to the rear side of the swivel arm 95 and the rear side of the fixed jaw 91. When moving handles 99 with the hands, the jaws 91 and 92 are moved relative to each other. Further, the pivot can be shifted from one of the retaining notches 94 to another to change the position of the fulcrum. This structure of pruning shears is still not satisfactory in function. The drawbacks of this structure of pruning shears are outlined hereinafter.
1. Because the tension spring 98 is exposed to the outside, it may be forced to hook external objects or to fall out of position during cutting operation of the pruning shears. Further, because the tension spring 98 is not kept from sight, it destroys the sense of beauty of the outer appearance of the pruning shears.
2. Because the coupling arm 96 has one end pivoted to one side of the swivel arm 95 and the other end pivoted to one side of the movable jaw 92, the asymmetrical connection between the coupling arm 96 and the swivel arm 95 and the asymmetrical connection between the coupling arm 96 and the movable jaw 92 are unstable.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a cutting stroke-adjustable pruning shears, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a cutting stroke-adjustable pruning shears, which has a neat outer looking.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cutting stroke-adjustable pruning shears, which does not hook up with external objects during its cutting action.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a cutting stroke-adjustable pruning shears, which has the connection between parts made symmetrical to achieve a stable scissors action.
According to the present invention, the cutting stroke-adjustable pruning shears comprises a fixed jaw and a movable jaw pivoted together, the movable jaw having an elongated slot and a plurality of retaining notches in one long side of the elongated slot. A holder shell has two parallel side panels pivoted to a middle part of the fixed jaw at two sides and a spine connected between the parallel side panels. A coupling arm has one end pivoted to the parallel side panels of the holder shell and an opposite end mounted with a pivot coupled to the elongated slot of the movable jaw and selectively positioned in one of the retaining notches. A tension spring is disposed inside the holder shell and connected between the holder shell and the coupling arm. Two handles are respectively fastened to the fixed jaw and the holder shell.